


Share Your Toys

by darlingkingofhell



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Monster, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Possessive Sex, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, venom is flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: Eddie walks in on you *ahem* enjoying yourself and Venom decides to join and have you explain what you find so hot about that movie you're watching. (I suck as summaries, basically a ton of Venom being flexible and reader being the steak in a Venom/Eddie feast)
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 189





	Share Your Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Venom x Fem!Reader | Venom catches you watching porn and wants you explain what you like about it, gratuitously self-indulgent (the porn they’re watching is the Gardener by Erika Lust)
> 
> dialogue: //Venom//, [Eddie], {You}

Eddy and Venom both took care of you so well, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t spend some time with yourself. 

While Ed and V both teased you about how “extra” you could be about your self-care, you knew it was what made you so magical to them. They both fell in love just a little bit more seeing how much you enjoyed being in your skin (Venom wanted to be in your skin too...) and loved hearing you talk about how satisfied you felt. You had to admit they had a point, you did go all-out when it came to giving yourself pleasure, which is why Eddy found you splayed out on your huge bed (which Ed begrudgingly let you decorate in pinks and gold–anything to make you happy), faux-fur blanket cushioning you in warmth, with a glass and bottle of moscato on the nightstand. It was mid-afternoon and golden light was filling the room, turning your hair and lashes into a glowing halo. Your eyes were shut and your mouth fell open in pleasure–Eddie took the opportunity to drink in the sight before him. 

You were in the soft robe V helped him pick out for you, but it was barely tied, falling off one shoulder in a way that had his hands clenching thin air and his pulse racing //She’s so beautiful// V’s familiar rasp invaded Ed’s thoughts. “Yeah, I know bud, hush, I wanna watch” You were in a silky tawny bra and soft boyshorts, that currently were slightly askew with your hand in them. Eddy wished he had a better view minus the shorts, he wanted to see all of you //I want to do more than watch, Eddy...// and that was all the warning he got before V took over. 

softpinkhungrywanttasteeatsoft was all Venom could think at he stalked closer to you, still unaware of your audience. As he got to the bed he noticed your laptop at the foot of the bed with a movie playing on it...but this wasn’t like any movie Venom had seen yet...well except that one time with Eddy, but he hadn’t seemed to enjoy it with Venom watching over his shoulder.

“venom,” your soft voice rasped, your lips and cheeks were flushed, making your eyes glow in the sun. “do you want to join?” 

//Hear how inviting she is for me Eddy? how soft she is?//

[yeah yeah bud, she likes me too you know..] came Eddy’s muttered reply

//Yeah honeybee, I’d love to join you, lean forward.// Venom settled down behind you so that you were resting in the vee of his legs, pulling you back against his inky chest. You were the soft rose quartz to is midnight black obsidian and he loved it. From this vantage point he could see all of you laid out for him and the movie you were watching. 

//What is this movie (y/n)? The actors are all naked. And that one is hitting the other... I like it//

You giggled; for being a ravenous monster, there were still human things Venom was delightfully innocent to. {It’s called porn V, human watch it because it turns them on. Some of it is really bad but this type is my favorite, the director really cares about her work and you can see it in the production value and the way it’s so aesthetically done. Look at all the colors and how the lights blend on their skin, ohh I just love it..} your voice was breathy and soft and honestly Venom had no clue what you were saying but he knew he loved the way your passion made your breathing heavier and your hand move quicker in your shorts. Venom gripped your soft thigh where it was splayed over his own thickly-chorded one. 

Everything about you drove him even more mad. As you talked more about your theory of the plot, Venom’s form started to morph, the hand gripping your thigh worked inky tendrils up to meet your hand where it was buried in your hot, soaked pussy. he curled around your fingers, making them thicker and twisting in a perfect corkscrew. You could feel him diving even deeper into you, further than you or Eddy could reach.

He loved the flush that was spreading down your chest, he wanted to bite every inch of you. 

//Tell me more, I like hearing what you like.// this close to you Venom is surrounded by the heady smell of your arousal. It’s more intoxicating than a stiff drink, and he know which one he prefers...

{uhmm well okay, imagine that she’s Persephone, and that’s Hades, and that’s Ceres, so they’re fighting over her, over who gets to have her, and Hades won’t let anyone else have her, she’s his....you see how he touches her–like he wants to possess her?} 

//Uh huh...// Venom growls as he starts to grip your hip like the actor on the screen //wants to own her... //

{but see how Ceres won’t let her go either? They have to share her...} 

//You like being shared?// Venom lets the hand gripping your hip shift from his scally black to Eddy’s human hand, which takes full advantage of the freedom, exploring your soft skin with his calloused hands.

{I do... I like how you and Ed surround me, take care of me} your voice is barely more than a whimper now, your soft bottom lip pouting out so nicely.

//Surround you huh? I think I can manage that.// and just like that darkness envelopes both of you like a bubble. You can feel venom all around you like a bubble. Inside the pitch black, every moan and breath was amplified and your combined smells surrounded you. Venom’s hand was still inside of you and Eddy’s fingers had found your clit setting your blood on fire. 

You feel electric as the sole center of attention of both your men. Eddy’s arm, heavily tattooed, snakes around you holding you tightly to Venom’s muscled chest as venom thickens the tendrils already twisting inside of you and you can’t help the needy moan that escapes your lips, which Venom is quick to steal with his greedy tongue. He doesn’t really kiss you so much as nearly devour you. When Venom pulls back, Eddy steals a quick mostly-human kiss. Venom’s inky veins have formed around your wrists, holding them securely and pulling them above your head.

No one could say how exactly Venom managed to morph so that his head was nestled between your thighs and his tongue was snaking out to pursue your already stuffed pussy, but he managed it nonetheless. The sounds he made as he lapped at you were even more indecent than the movie you’d been watching. From his and Eddy’s combined moans you could tell exactly how they felt about your taste. 

You pretended to strain against V’s hold on you just to feel him tighten even more and growl in a deep snarl that reverberates around and vibrates through you in the most delightful ways. Eddy’s hand gives your thigh a sharp smack and starts to encourage Venom’s southern ministrations, drawing out a low moan from your lips. 

You are so entirely overwhelmed with all the attention and sensations that it almost surprises you when you realize how close you are to your orgasm and how much you need more. You let out a whine, trying and failing to form the words you need to tell Eddy and Venom what you want.

Venom keeps his pace steady but squeezes your wrists once to let you know he understood and Eddy’s hand traveled up your body, slipping past your robe and traveling over your silk-covered breasts, taking a moment to pinch a pebbled nipple, earning himself a sharp gasp. His hand traveled up further to fit securely around your neck. Just as he did so, Venom let his tendrils extend to tease your other hole. Everything combined makes you finally tip over the edge, pulsing around Venom and letting out a relieved gasp. You lose yourself in the waves of pleasure, letting everything else slip away for a bit. 

When you come back to yourself, you find that you’re nestled into Eddy and Venom’s solid chest. It’s mostly Eddy now, but V’s tendrils are curled around the both of you, knitting the three of you together. Eddy’s warm hand is splayed out on your back, lazily stroking up and down along your soft curves. You find your wine glass at your lips and gratefully take a sip of the sweet wine. You sigh contentedly, curling into Eddy’s warm chest with Venom’s comforting weight settled around you like a blanket.

Yeah...you liked being shared.


End file.
